1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a biometric identification system for authentication utilizing biometric data.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system for authenticating the legitimacy of a user in transactions etc. via a network by detecting for example a fingerprint, vein pattern, retinal pattern, or other biometric data from the user and comparing this with identification use biometric data previously held by the authentication system.
In such a system, it is necessary to provide previously acquired identification use biometric data to the authentication system. The entity running the authentication system has to be highly reliable. However, users cannot obtain a correct grasp the reliability of the entity and therefore do not want to provide their own identification use biometric data to the entity. Further, in recent years, P2P (Peer to Peer) communication for communication between terminals without going through a server on the network has been spreading. Since such P2P communication communicates without going through a server, however, there is the problem that such a conventional system does not allow biometric authentication.